Stand Up For Me
by 5js123
Summary: Matt Sohinki, a lowly loser in high school, has a crush on the very popular David Moss. To his shock, things work out in his favor.


David Moss sat at his usual table, in the middle of the lunchroom, surrounded by all his friends. Unlike any usual day, he didn't seem all that interested in what they had to say. His friend Derek noticed him staring at someone at another table and pointed to a hot girl. "You guys, David's trying to get some ass!" he teased. David nodded and laughed, but in reality he was staring at the cute guy, alone at the table beside him, Matt Sohinki. He had liked Matt for a long time, but never asked him out for a few reasons. First, no one knew David was gay, second, even though it was shallow, Matt was a total loser at the school, and David was really popular. He couldn't risk losing that. Lastly, there's no way Matt could be gay. He watched as Matt was doing homework quietly, scratching his head with his pencil every now and then. David loved the focused look on his face, and how Matt turned his head towards David. Wait. David quickly turned his head back to his friends and started laughing with the crowd, not really even knowing the joke. All David was thinking about was if Matt saw him or not. Even with Davids best attempt, Matt did see him staring. All of a sudden, Matt really wished Joshua was not out sick today. Joshua, even though he was extremely sarcastic and Matt was always teasing Joshua, was still Matt's closest friend. Without Joshua, Matt would sit alone in the lunchroom everyday. Even though he's not sure why, Matt felt butterflies in his stomach when he caught David starting at him, and he can't shake it. Matt just tried to refocus himself on his homework when his homework suddenly was flung right off the lunch table.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" Matt slowly looked up and saw Brad, the captain of every sports team, smirking down at him. "Look at this fucking loser doing his homework." Brad taunted. "What do you want Brad?" Matt murmured. David had been watching since he saw the homework fly across the room. He felt really bad for Matt, but what was he supposed to do? "You're always gonna be a loser Matt. No one likes a geek who's always doing their homework." Brad continued, earning high fives from his friends. David watched as Matt just sat there, taking the insults. "Why isn't he saying anything back? Why isn't anyone helping?" He thought to himself. Suddenly he found himself walking over to the table. "Hey Brad, just leave him alone." David told him sternly. "Why do you care" Brad retorted. "You're being a dick, just go away." With that, Brad and his friends backed down, muttering about how lame and stupid David was being. "Thanks for that." Matt quietly responded. "Hey, no problem man." David smiled back. An awkward silence lingered between them for a few seconds. Then, David broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm David." He said with a big smile. "Yeah, I know. You're really known around here." Matt said while looking down at his Adidas sneakers. "Oh, you're too kind." David joked. "If it makes you feel any better, I already knew your name was Matt." "I'm not surprised. Brad said my name while he was messing with me. Why'd you help me anyway? You want something?" Matt said, feeling a bit more relaxed. "I knew your name before Brad said it" David replied defensively. "And as far as something I want..." David cleared his throat, feeling his confidence decrease "I mean, I'd like to hang out with you. You seem like a pretty cool guy." Matt could feel his cheeks growing red. David's beautiful, well groomed hair, and sexy smile was too much for Matt. "Why do I even think his smile is sexy? I'm confused." Matt thought. "Hold on, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back David." Matt said. Before David had a chance to respond, Matt was through the doors of the lunchroom, sprinting towards the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom, and up to the mirror. Running some cold water over his face he thought to himself "Why does David want to hang out with me? I'm just some loser.. What if this is a trick?" He fixed his hair a bit, and looked at himself. "But if this was a trick, why did he help me?" He pushed his conflicting thoughts to the side and left the bathroom.

He walked back to where David was waiting. "Sooo, do you wanna hang out?" David asked, leaning against the table. "Yeah, sure. What do you wanna do?" Matt replied, trying to sound confident. David smiled an adorable, but somehow also sexy smile, "Let's go to my house and play some Saints Row." "Awesome, I'd love too." Matt squeaked, trying not to sound too excited. "Alright, cool. I'll meet you here after school." David replied, waved, and walked to class. Matt walked to his class with the dorkiest grin on his face, but he couldn't shake it. He anxiously sat through his classes as the minutes seemed to crawl. He sprang out of his seat when the last bell rang, and raced over to the meeting place and waited for David. After 5 minutes that felt like hours, David strolled over to the meeting place. "Hey Matt! You ready to go?" David said energetically. "Yeah." Matt replied. For the first few minutes, they walked in silence, then David broke the ice."So, exactly how are you with video games?" David asked. "Oh, I'm good, I should be worried about you!" Matt replied. He really liked how confident he was sounding. "Ha! Don't worry about me, I was just wondering if I have to go easy on you or not!" David laughed, "Have you played Saints Row before?" "Of course! It's so much fun, especially when you bypass the story and just blow shit up!" Sohinki said, getting excited. "It's like we have the same brain! I knew I wouldn't just like you for you're looks." David exclaimed proudly. That comment really threw Matt off. "Yeah, hehe, that's good." He followed David down the roads until they got to his house. Matt and David took off their shoes, coats, and bookbags at the door and David leads Matt to his bedroom.

"My parents won't be home until around 10 just in case you were planning something." David said with a wink. "You ready to have fun?" David said smirking. "Hell yea!" Matt exclaimed as he sat on Davids bed. David hooked up his Xbox, put on Saints Row the third and handed Matt a controller. Matt took it eagerly and they both viciously attacked the city together. One thing really bothered Matt while they were playing. Well, not bothered;he was more confused. Every now and then, David would say something flirty and Matt never knew how to respond. Even worse, Matt was confused on why he liked it so much. Every sly comment that flew by him made his cheeks grow hot and the butterflies return. He didn't know what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure, he didn't want it to stop. After an hour of explosions, hijacks, and beating up innocent strangers, David spoke up. "I could really go for something to eat. How about this, you keep going on single player, while I make us some hot pockets and soda?" David said lazily. "Actually, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Matt replied." Oh, sure! Second door on the right. I'll be back in a second with food." David said as he walked to the kitchen. "Okay." Matt said as he sped into the bathroom, locked the door and quickly pulling out his phone.

He dialed his best friend Joshua's phone number as fast as he could, and anxiously waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Joshua answered. "Hey man, you know David Moss?" Matt quickly asked. "Of course I do. What about him?" Joshua questioned. "He asked me to come play Saints Row at his house.." Matt started. "Bullshit!" Joshua cut him off. "No I'm serious! Anyway, he keeps saying flirty things and I don't know what to do!" Matt told him. "But I kinda like it.." He quietly confessed. "Matt, I've been thinking you were gay for forever. Go for it man, he probably likes you" Joshua casually replied. They hung up, and Matt walked back to the room, feeling more confident, but at the same time also scared.

A few minutes later David came back into the room with the food and sat down. David winked as he passed Matt a plate. Matt felt himself blushing even more now. They both started eating, and David went to sit in another position. As he was moving he accidentally dumped his plate all over Matt. "I'm so sorry!" David panicked, and grabbed a cloth and started wiping off Matt's jeans. Shivers went up Matt's spine, as David lightly rubbed over his crotch. Matt could feel himself getting turned on, and took the cloth from David. He quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his bulge. David took notice, and winked at him. He put his arms around Matt's waist, and pulled Matt on top of him, slowly pulling him in for a kiss. "What's going on?! I'm not gay!" Matt's thoughts pounded in his head. Despite that, he knew he was enjoying this. Matt didn't know where to put his hands. First they were at his side, then. he put his hands on the bed so David's head was between them, and finally they found a place rummaging though David's hair. David noticed Matt's fumbling and smirked into the kiss. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this guy..." David thought.

David rubbed his tongue against Matt's bottom lip and Matt parted his lips, allowing David to explore Matt's mouth. Even though Matt's on top, David clearly asserted his dominance by roughly leading the kiss and then firmly grabbing Matt's ass. Taken by surprise, Matt involuntarily grinded into David. Matt then realized that David was alot harder than himself. David took that grind as a sign that Matt wanted dominance. Not willing to give it up, David rolled himself ontop of Matt and took off Matt's pants without warning or permission. Matt just stared in amazement as David went through the front hole of Matt's boxers and pulled out his Dick. That's when David stopped He just held Matt's Dick and waited until they made eye-contact to lick the entire underside of it. When David did this, Matt let out a gravely groan and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. "If there was any doubt that I was gay, it's all gone now." Matt thought as David proceeded to suck Matt off. He watched in awe as David bobbed his head, taking his entire length in his mouth. Just as Matt's groans started to get louder, David stopped, and crawled back up to Matt to give him a rough kiss. Matt could taste himself on David's tongue, and it was turning him on more than he could handle. David pulled away from the heated kiss to attack Matt's neck, attempting to find his sweet spot. David went down his neck until Matt let out a Sharp breath, letting David know that he found it. David focused his kisses and bites in that spot while Matt came undone beneath him. After David felt Matt's been through enough, he retracted, took off his shirt along with Matt's shirt and boxers and wiggled out of his pants and boxers. David then quickly grabbed the lube and condom he kept under his bed just in case, thoroughly frightening Matt. David saw the look of terror on Matt's face. "Don't be scared, I've done this before" David said with a grin as he covered his member with lube and a condom. David positioned himself behind Matt.

"Are you ready?" David asked. "For what?" Matt asked with a shaky voice. David laughed a bit, "I'm gonna prepare you" he told Matt, as he put one lube covered finger inside him. David kissed Matt's lower back as he slowly entered a second finger, then a third, as Matt whined quietly. David took his fingers out. "You're sure you're okay with this?" He asked, slightly concerned. Matt wordlessly nodded his head. "I'm about to put it in, okay?" David said positioning himself right infront of Matt's entrance. "I'll go slow." David assured Matt as he pushed into Matt. Both David Matt let out a loud groan together as David let Matt get used to being penetrated. Matt soon pushed back onto David. David took this as a signal to start moving and he happily obliged, soon finding a slow, steady rhythm. Matt couldn't hood back his many moans and groans of pleasure since the whole process hurt alot less then he had thought it would. David Grabbed onto Matt's hips, already feeling beads of sweat drip down his face. As the room got hotter, David thrusts became faster, and deeper. He soon found Matt's sweet spot. As soon as he hit it Matt let out a loud cry of pleasure. His moans and cries were bringing David closer, and closer to the edge. "Oh god David" Matt quietly moaned, and David couldn't hold it any longer. David reached around and pumped Matt's Dick furiously. "Fuck! I'm gonna" was all Matt said before he screamed David's babe and came all over the bed and collapsed on it. Hearing his name pushed David over the edge and with one final thrust, came inside of Matt. David slid himself out of Matt, pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trash. David then collapsed next to Matt on the bed. "So, do you do this to all the guys you invite to play video games with." Matt said raising his eyebrow. "No, only the cute ones." David joked "I'm just kidding, I really like you." "Well, I really like you too." Matt said hopefully. "Good, because you're my boyfriend know." David said with a smile. Matt's cheeks grew hot as laid with David naked in a cum covered bed. Matt smiled to himself

"Just wait until Joshua hears about this."


End file.
